1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pellicle and an exposure mask including the pellicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices are being downscaled, research has been conducted into shifting an exposure process from deep ultraviolet (DUV) lithography to an extreme UV (EUV) lithography using light having much shorter wavelengths than the DUV lithography.